The Death of Innocence
by Matt Sykes AKA matt.sykes.165
Summary: Harry Potter has had a very different life to the one in the canonverse. This Harry learns how to cope with pain and deals with it all Himself. Harry Attends a different school where he learns all he knows. Just to come back to Britain in time for the tri-wizard tournament... Dark Harry! Light Bashing! Independent Harry! Powerful Harry! Warning: Mild Language
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**New version of Chapter one! Hope you guys like!**

**Summary: **Harry Potter has had a very different life to the one in the canonverse. This Harry learns how to cope with pain and deals with it all Himself. Harry runs away from the Dursleys and Attends a different school where he learnt all he knows. Just to come back to Britain in time for the tri-wizard tournament. Darkish! Harry! Light! Bashing! Independent! Harry! AU, very much so!

The mind is fragile. Once broken there is no going back. Once you lose all sense of right or wrong, you are doomed. Once you feel all of the weight of the tension building, you snap.

Harry Potter was no older than three when his relatives started beating him daily that was when the process began. When Harry started losing his innocence… when he started to hold little disregard for life. It started by him slowly gutting the neighbour's cat, and sooner or later he would be gutting a human.

Harry was no taller than four feet and a few inches, he had crimson hair with emerald green eyes with a ring of dark swirling blue around the iris and his face had an aristocratic look to it, even though his face was gaunt and pale, and he was visibly malnourished. Harry had learnt that from a young age he would have to do everything he wanted by himself or else it would never get done.

Harry had also learnt that he was different, a lot so than his classmates, who only had to worry about finger-painting and drawing with crayons, but Harry had a lot worse things to worry about, such as simply keeping himself alive as well as trying not to do anything "_freakish" _as his aunt called it.

Vernon Dursley was an obese man with greying blonde hair and a moustache nearly the same colour and he was currently the manager of some drill company named Grunnings. His wife, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, was on the other hand a thin woman with a horse-like face that was became painful to see after a while. Now, Dudley Dursley was just like his father in all aspects… fat, ugly, dumb and he had a major attitude problem. And he also enjoyed causing Harry pain; hot, burning, searing pain.

Harry had learned when he was five that he could change his appearance at will. He actually discovered it by accident after his aunt Petunia shaved all of his hair off and he didn't want to look like an idiot, so he just sort of 'willed' it to grow back. And after that, he wandered if he could 'will' any of his other body parts of his to grow or change.

Harry would practise in the clearing near his Aunt's house where he was sure that nobody would find him. And even if they did, they wouldn't recognise him.

Harry managed to perfect the art of willing his face, body and hair to change completely and permanently. Harry also started working 'willing' things to set on fire; 'willing' things to freeze; 'willing' things to float; 'willing' things to come to him and so on. After a few months, Harry perfected his little art and he could do it flawlessly and at a seconds notice and he wouldn't get tired at all.

It was a day, like no other, when Harry James Potter had finally lost his innocence, at only ten-years-old. One of his cousins esteemed friends, Piers Polkiss, decided that he would start Harry Hunting without Dudley Dursley, and had cornered the small boy and started beating him relentlessly. Blood running down Harry's head with various broken bones, and Harry was close to snapping, when it happened. He felt something in his mind snap, almost like remembering something that was forgotten.

Screams… Terrified Screams came from the bigger boy before he dropped down limp on the sidewalk, not moving. Harry stood up, even with a broken arm, and a dislocated shoulder, he managed to get back to the Dursley's, where he went directly to his cupboard and passed out, partially from exhaustion, pain, as well as excitement. Harry had finally learnt how to stand up to one of his tormenters, and from that day, Harry swore he would have revenge.

Harry woke up to someone kicking him in the ribs with a size thirteen boot. He could hear his aunt in the background muttering loudly about freaks and unnaturalness. Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and lifted him up.

"We're going on a vacation freak. We've locked everything up, and we are going to leave you here, we'll be back in two weeks boy, if you so much as move anything I will kill you. Any freakish business and you're dead." Vernon said before he left Harry, slamming the door with enough force to break the "_ingenious"_ lock he installed. 

Harry waited until he heard the car drive away until he got up and went to the kitchen. Harry finally felt relieved, for lack of better wording. They all wanted to call him a freak, and a thief…

"**_I'LL SHOW THEM!_**" Harry repeated to himself over and over in his mind.

Somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, every single Unspeakable felt a surge of raw, dark, tainted magic release itself. While most shivered, whether out of fear or pure joy, the head of the Department of Mysteries -Nicolas Flamel- felt something different. He felt the calling of one of his own, one of his to-be Unspeakables, all of his Unspeakables were handpicked by him, he felt their pain and suffering, he saved them from going down a path that very few knew of, and even fewer have survived to tell the tale.

He, himself, was one of those lucky enough to live and tell the tale. The tale of how he had almost lost himself. How he had learnt that there were very few differences between the Light and Dark, and the only one that stands out is the tactics and the way they do things, apart from that they were almost identical.

Nicolas knew that there was a storm brewing, but for now he was looking for the few golden streaks of sunlight, through the clouds, and he had found them for sure. And it was in the form of a young boy with crimson hair.

It had been almost three days since the Dursley's left, and Harry was having the time of his life. He could finally do what he wanted, when he wanted. Now on this morning, Harry was walking through the hallway when he saw the mail on the floor. Most of it was bills, but one had caught his eye. It was in a very old looking envelope with a green wax seal on it in the form of two crossed swords with a capital "G" in the middle of them and it was addressed to Harry, so Harry hadn't hesitated to open it. And what he found was shocking.

**_Gringotts Britain branch Diagon Alley_**

**_Client Name: _****Hadrian James Gaunt  
****_Vault no.: _****5112 (Potter Trust Vault)  
****_Limit: _****280 000 Galleons (Refilled once a year)  
****_Current Contents: _**** 98 800 Galleons  
****_People allowed Access: _****A.P.W.B Dumbledore (Magical Guardian); M Prewett-Weasley; R.B Weasley; G.M Weasley; V.D Dursley; P Evans-Dursley; S.T Snape; H.J Potter;**

**_Monthly Transactions: August 1989  
15 000 Pounds (150 Galleons) to Vernon Dursley for Cost of Living  
250 Galleons to Ronald Billius Weasley for Sundry expenses  
250 Galleons to Ginerva Molly Weasley for Sundry expenses  
6 000 Galleons to Molly Prewett-Weasley for Sundry expenses  
15 000 Galleons to Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore for Guardian Expenses  
1 000 Galleons to Severus Tobias Snape for Protection of H.J Potter _**

**Trust Vault Contents:**

**Invisibility Cloak (removed on 21 August 1987 By A.P.W.B Dumbledore)  
Sword of Godric Gryffindor (removed on 25 April 1988 BY A.P.W.B Dumbledore)  
Sundry Books (removed by A.P.W.B Dumbledore AND H.J Granger)**

If any of these look unfamiliar or removal was unsanctioned please do not hesitate to contact Gringotts by owl or in Person.

Greetings,  
Agernock,  
Account manager of Ancient and Noble House of Potter

All that Harry could see at that moment was red. He could feel something surging through his veins, he felt like he was breaking free from the chains that were restraining him. And all he could see was gone as he saw Darkness.

As soon as he felt it, it had disappeared. And suddenly Harry felt compelled to go into the basement, and he did. As soon as he opened the door, he saw it. It had never been there before. It simply was a very beautiful and elegant trunk, with a crest of sorts carved in it. The crest was of a huge looking snake coiled around a banner saying "_Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt_". Harry cautiously opened the lid of the trunk and was utterly surprised at what he found when he opened it up.

Harry found a letter that was addressed to him with a box of sorts that had the same elegance to it as the trunk. Harry broke the blue seal on the letter and started to read it;

_To my one and only descendant,_

_To start out, my name is Hadrian Salazar Gaunt the Second, and I am your grandfather through your mother, Lillith Amaranth Gaunt (or Lillian Rosaline Evans-Potter), as she was my only child, you are my heir through her. My wife, whom has recently passed, decided that I should prepare for the worst and put a charm on this trunk to find you wherever you are, and if you are reading this, than I presume it found you. _

_I find myself at a cross-road of sorts, and I hope that I have made the right choice. Hadrian, you are all that is left of the once Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt, which is now presumably The Ancient and Dead house of Gaunt. We are not a poor family as most try to believe, and we own various properties as well as a lot of businesses._

_Hadrian, in that box you are most lightly holding is the wand of my late father, Hadrian Matthew Gaunt the First, as well as the Lordship ring for House Gaunt. I hope that they will help you succeed whatever you try to succeed. _

_I wish you the best of luck with all of your adventures that lie ahead of you,  
Hadrian Salazar Gaunt  
Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt_

**_Dated Wednesday 18 February 1981_**

Harry was stunned at what he found within the trunk itself, some sort of re-sizing clothing that looked very formal, a couple of books that were called "_The introduction into Pureblood life Vol. 1-5"_ and he also found several books that were for basic magic such as beginners Charms, Healing, Transfiguration as well as Warding, Runic Magic and curse-breaking. Harry had found the crown jewel at the very bottom of the trunk in the form of a pouch with a note attached to it.

Harry looked at the note and read it out aloud;

"_Hadrian, this pouch is linked to my personal vault at Gringotts, it currently has roughly 250 000 Galleons in it, I would like you to go to Diagon Alley and spoil yourself the first chance you get, __signed__, H. Gaunt."_

Harry had immediately started reading all the books he had found and soaked knowledge up like a sponge, and had forgotten about the box with the wand and the ring in it. Harry decided that it was best to wait for a while until he opened the box. He had only a week left before the Dursley's got back and Harry wanted to get as much knowledge as he could.

After only three days, Harry had decided that he would open the box. Harry put the trunk back in the basement so he had to go to the basement and open it there. Once opened, Harry found a beautiful golden ring with the same snake on it as the trunk had. Harry immediately put the ring on and felt a swirl of energy pass through him. Harry felt as though he was almost whole again. That was at least until he found the wand that his ancestor had written about.

It was a beautiful black wand with a silver snake as a handle, which was in a display case with a golden tag on it saying "13 and a half inches Black Yew and Basilisk Heartstring (willingly given)". As soon as Harry held the wand in his hand, he knew it was the right wand for him. He felt the same flow of power go through him as before. And he felt like a final piece of the puzzle was added and he was now complete.

Harry had now decided that it was the best time for revenge against the Dursley's, and he knew the only way to do that was to take away what they loved most, their son and their money as well as their house. Harry went to Vernon's study and opened the filing cabinet to find every other statement that Gringotts had sent him. Everybody on that list wouldn't know what hit them once Harry was done with them and he would hit them when they least expected it.

The Dursley's were supposed to be home any minute and Harry had yet to clean the mess he had created. He was practicing a few Dark curses on various mice to see if it would work on the Dursleys. And Harry had perfected on of the most difficult torture curses. The Cruciatus curse. And he would now see whether it worked or not.

"Crucio" Harry nearly shouted at the mouse with all of his hate, despair and pain from the past few years of his short life.

The mouse instantly cringed and squealed for mercy. And Harry would try to grant it a few seconds later;

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The sickening green light flew at the mouse at a hectic speed, colliding with the rodent, instantly killing it. The sight left Harry feeling at ease, not by the fact that the rodent was dead, but simply by the fact that he could cast the curse, meant that he was a strong wizard, especially at his age.

Harry decided to take a nap in his cupboard before the Dursleys came back, and he instantly fell asleep. With his shrunken trunk in his pocket, ready for anything to happen.

As soon as the feeling of euphoria disappeared from Harry, Vernon Dursley walked through the front door.

"FREAK, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Harry looked up at him and smiled, not a child-like smile, but the smile of a person who's mind has once again, become their own.

"Hello Uncle, do you like the redecorating I did while you were gone?" Harry asked, motioning to the mess in front of his uncle.

For once, Vernon Dursley had decided that his life expectancy would be a lot higher if he kept quiet. And just that moment his wife and child had joined them.

"Daddy, the freak is standing in front of the telly! Move him, now!" moaned Dudley Dursley.

Harry smiled and pointed his wand at Dudley;

"Crucio"

His fat cousin instantly fell to the ground, writhing in pain, screaming his throat raw, while Harry looked on in pleasure.

"Do you enjoy this cousin, because I sure am enjoying this?" Harry said, showing a childlike smile.

"MERCY, PLEASE SHOW MERCY ON MY LITTLE BABY!" Petunia's screaming was soon drowned out by Harry saying;

"I asked you for Mercy, uncle. What did you do? Stop? No, you stated beating me even harder; I will show Dudley some mercy because he is young and still innocent, but that doesn't mean that it stops here. This is only the beginning Uncle Dearest." Harry said, turning around pointing his wand at Dudley, shouting his next spell;

"CRUCIO!" the red spell collided with Dudley, just as it had with the rodent. Just like the rodent, Dudley dropped again writhing in agony.

Petunia started screaming and crying frantically at the sight of her son lying half dead on the carpet in front of the television, where they usually ate supper. Harry barely batted an eye at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Now Vernon, I will only ask once. And then I will do the same to your wife. Where is all of my money you have stolen from me?"

"I- i- have n- n- no Idea why- what you're talking ab-about, fr-freak."

"Aright than the hard way it will be, Crucio!" Harry pointed the wand at the horse faced bitch in front of him and watched as she, like her son, writhed from pain.

"Okay, Okay! Please just stop. I'll give it all to you!" Vernon ran upstairs and came down as quickly as he ran up. He had a pouch like the one Harry had found in the trunk and he had a shotgun in the other hand, pointing it at Harry.

"YOU HURT MY SON YOU LITTLE FREAK! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! FREAK!"

Harry woke up sweating and panting. For a dream, it was quiet vivid. Harry quickly cleaned up the house and went to his cupboard again. Harry decided to wait until the letters to attend different schools arrived, which was due to arrive in only three weeks, then he would plot his next moves.

Vernon Dursley was quite pissed off when he got home, mainly because he knew that the '_Good for Nothing Freak' _would be receiving letters to induct him into the Wizarding world once again, and quite frankly Vernon was happy receiving the pay cheque he did from Old' Dumbie.

As soon as the Dursleys' arrived home Vernon ushered Dudley to bed and told his wife to say away from the cupboard under the stairs, also known as 'The Freaks Sanctuary'. Vernon ripped open the door and went inside. He grabbed the little boy by the locks of hair and started by hitting his fragile head against the wall nearest him until blood was running from the little boys nose, only then did Vernon start hitting Harry with his fists until blood was pouring out of various wounds, and the poor boy's body went limp and the skin of the poor boy was chalk white mixed with the sickly crimson of his own blood.

Blood started pooling around the body of Harry Potter when Vernon stopped beating him. And all of a sudden Vernon realised how deep in shit he actually was. He was plainly fucked, with a capital 'F'.

"Pet, Pet, I think I've killed the freak!" Vernon shouted half pleased with himself, half scared of getting caught. Vernon was already busy trying to come up with one of brilliant schemes.

Petunia came into the room and instead of looking disgusted, like many would think, she was also pleased. The old saying that '_Jealousy makes you nasty' _definitely held merit in this particular situation, Petunia was so blinded by her hate and jealousy for her sister, that it fell onto her son, almost as if it was hereditary. Had Vernon have known that his wife would be so happy to see that the little freak was dead, than he would have killed the little fucker a whole while earlier.

"Oh Vernon, now we have to get rid of the freaks body. I have an idea; we throw his body by the orphanage in London and make it look like he was hit by a car on his way to the orphanage. That way we can deny everything, even if the old man comes looking for him. We can take all of the money you made and move to Mexico!" Petunia said, brainstorming, even if it was with a double digit IQ.

It was then that Vernon Dursley packed his family up and drove to the nearest orphanage disposing of the freak in the ice cold weather.

**A/N: Hi Readers, Please let me know if you like the new first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Secrets Uncovered

Second Chapter! Hope you guys like. If not, let me know. Any ideas will be appreciated. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed anf favourited!

* * *

Last Time:

It was then that Vernon Dursley packed his family up and drove to the nearest orphanage disposing of the freak in the ice cold weather.

It was only two days later when the matron at Wools Orphanage found a bloody, beaten Harry James Potter, barely breathing and hypothermic, and rushed him to the hospital. Where he was declared dead, only to miraculously come back to life.

Had anybody who knew Harry seen him, they would have noticed that Harry Potter's eyes had changed and became a whole lot darker than usual. But then again if anybody knew that Harry was a metamorphmagus than they would believe that it was just Harry that changed them.

It was than a few hours later when a barely coherent Harry Potter was shoved into a room, that unbeknownst to him used to be Thomas Riddle's room, whether by coincidence or luck is unknown.

Whether it was the striking resemblance to Tom Riddle or Luck, once again, since nobody knew Harry's name, he was dubbed with the name Harry Riddle, since not even he knew his own surname, due to memory loss. But Harry was officially registered as Hadrian Thomas Gaunt-Riddle. If only Dumbledore knew that his supposed golden boy was carrying the name and surname of the most feared Dark Lord since the time of the Founders of Hogwarts.

Harry could have easily run away from the orphanage countless times, but Harry decided that he would stay, only because it was a roof over his head. And because he would much rather wait until he was a bit older to finally re-introduce himself into the Wizarding society. That didn't mean that he stopped studying. He resized the trunk and hid it in his wardrobe, where he knew nobody (not even the matron) would look. Nobody expected an orphan to be hiding something, thus nobody looked. Harry loved reading through the pureblood etiquette books as well as the Dark Arts, and soon enough he was done with all of his books he was itching to try some of it on his next tormentor.

Harry was immediately shunned by everybody at the orphanage, even the matron who found him was wary of him. The first time Harry was physically beaten by an adult in the orphanage was when he was being picked on by Quinton Williams. When after having enough, Harry broke almost every bone in the boy's body and having ruptured almost every organ in the child's body, leaving the boy for death. Harry was chained to a chair and beaten constantly by the matron's husband, Benjamin, who later on carved the words "FREAK" into Harry's chest with a carpet knife.

Everybody avoided Harry at the orphanage like the plague after that single event. Harry swore he would get vengeance upon Benjamin soon enough. One day Harry would come and collect all of the lives that he owned. Starting with The Dursleys'; The Matron and her husband; everybody who stole from him and all of his tormentors would soon feel what pain was, and Harry would be more than delighted to help them.

Soon enough, as expected, Harry received not one, but four letters, and Harry didn't even bother to read the Hogwarts letter, but he did read the rest, namely from Beauxbatons, Merlin Academy of Magic and Durmstrang.

Durmstrang sounded better than all the rest for the distance it would put between him and his tormentors. But Harry would settle for Hogwarts… not because of his parent or anything, but because Harry remembered the saying '_Keep your friends close… but keep your enemies closer'_ and had taken it to heart.

-  
Harry Thomas Gaunt-Riddle  
Wool's Orphanage  
Great Britain  
15 July 1990  
-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore  
(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of wizards)

Dear Mr Gaunt-Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
-

First year students are required to have:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings

Please note that all students clothing should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students are required to have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard book of spells (Grade one) By Miranda Goshawk  
A Hist. of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
1000 Magical herbs and where to find them  
Magical Draughts and Potions by Severus Tobias Snape  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 22)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 Telescope  
1 set of Brass scales

Student may also bring, if they desire. An owl OR a cat or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Yours Sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harry immediately wrote down a shabby acceptance letter on a piece of paper and sent it away, wishing the hours away until the twenty-seventh. Soon enough it was the day before the representative was supposed to show up and Harry had his best clothing, which he stolen, out and prepared for the next day.

Since Harry already had a trunk and a wand, that was not so compatible with his core anymore, he made a mental note of what he still needed. And went to bed, dreaming of what was yet to come.

Soon enough it was morning time, and Harry was starting to feel anxious, when at ten o'clock nobody had shown up yet. Harry was dressed in a pair of worn black trousers, a scruffy-looking black button up shirt with a pair of 'holey' black trainers, Harry also changed his appearance so that he was a bit shorter than usual (more or less 4"6') and made his eyes a lively bright blue, that somewhat imitated child-like innocence.

In this form most people tend to underestimate Harry, this was exactly what Harry wanted. He wanted to use the element of surprise against his enemies. And he liked to change his eyes form the lively blue, to a cold, lifeless dark blue.

It was almost half past eleven when the matron knocked on Harry's door, cracking it open enough for her to stick her head in.

"Boy, you have a visitor." The matron shouted from the other side of the door.

The door opened and revealed a woman with brown hair tied in a bun and a sharp strict look on her face. The woman looked so familiar to Harry. But Harry couldn't put a finger on who this woman was.

"You must be Mr Gaunt-Riddle, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall." The woman said in a very thick Scottish accent.

"Oh! You must be the professor from Hogwarts! I'm so glad you came! I almost thought it was a joke that Jimmy was playing on me." Harry said in a childlike voice.

"I assure you Mr Gaunt; nobody was playing any sort of prank on you. But tell me, have you ever done something that you could not explain at all? Have you ever hurt somebody without trying?" She asked Harry.

Harry's eyes immediately went from child-like, playful and innocent to cold and lifeless. His voice went cold and the air was sucked of all the previous joy and was replaced with a cold, almost chilling atmosphere. Harry reverting to his natural form stared at the professor.

"Tell me Professor; if you were constantly beaten and starved would you have various bouts of accidental magic?"

The professor immediately looked taken aback and was instantly quiet. Partly because of what her soon-to-be student had said, and partly because she was shocked at how much this boy looked like a member of the Black family. She was shocked at how much he looked like Regulas or Sirius Black. He had the Black features like the nose, mouth, and jawline and eye shape. Yet you could see that he was also part of the Gaunt and Potter family due to the way his hair was as well as his body shape. He could actually feel the magic in the air.

"Mr Gaunt-Riddle, I believe that that does sufficiently qualify you. Forgive me for asking. Since you are labelled as an orphan, the school will provide you with a hundred and fifty Galleons each year to get what you need. This is the key to your new vault at Gringotts, you should be able to get all you need at Diagon Alley, we can leave now if you want, and since you seem to know about the magical world we can save a whole lot of time." She said handing Harry a small golden key.

"Oh and Mr Gaunt-Riddle, Please buy yourself new clothing. There is enough money for that. I take it you know the way to Diagon Alley, until tomorrow." And with that, she left.

Harry took all of his schoolbooks out of his backpack and put his shrunken trunk in it along with a few items of clothing that he would wear. Harry put the nearly incompatible wand in his pocket. After sneaking out of the orphanage, Harry Having read about how to call the Night bus, Harry lifted up his wand and said the spell for it and waited not even a whole minute before a huge triple decker bus pulled up next to him.

"'Ello, me names Stan Shunpike. 'Ow can I be of assistance?"

"I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron; I presume you can help me?"

"I can, it'll be two galleons for the trip, and add in an extra 'our sickles for a toothbrush and a cup of hot chocolate." Stan said.

"I'll take the hot chocolate please."

Harry removed three Galleons from his pouch and gave them to Stan. Telling him to keep the change, and that he had never seen Harry.

Harry walked in and he was almost immediately shocked at what he saw. He was looking at what appeared to be a room filled with armchairs and beds. Harry had claimed an armchair and started sipping on his beverage that appeared next to him.

Harry was barely seated for five minutes when the bus stopped and Stan looked at Harry, before telling him that they had arrived. Harry took the backpack and walked out towards the dingy looking pub, while looking at the board with the name on to see if Harry was in the right place.

Harry opened the door and immediately he was bombarded with the smell of dinner being served, just then realising how hungry he was. Harry went to the counter of the bar and waited for somebody to help him. It took almost a few seconds before a bald man was in front of Harry.

"Hello young lad, I'm Tom, the barkeep here. You look a bit too young to be here on your own, where might I find your parents?" He asked genuinely concerned for Harry.

"Um, well, they're actually dead. I'm here alone. You see, I'm here to do my shopping for school, so my professor referred me here."

"Tis Alright lad, I can help you. My, but you look a bit thin, firstly we have to get you something to eat." Tom said as he was walking away, only to reappear a few seconds later with a plate of what looked like Shepherd's Pie. He placed the plate in front of Harry motioning for Harry to start eating.

Harry didn't need to think twice, he immediately started devouring the food that was in front of him like there was no tomorrow. Tom looked pleased and once Harry was done Tom took Harry by the hand and led him to a room.

"Now, young lad, let's go to the Alley." Tom said, opening a door that revealed a brick wall. He tapped the appropriate bricks and the bricks parted. Harry was immediately shocked at what he was seeing and he could barely hide his excitement and awe.

"Everybody has the same reaction my dear lad. It is quite amusing." Tom said before walking back into the bar.

Harry paid attention to the shops as he passed them and made a mental note to visit a few such as 'Magical Menagerie'; 'Criss Cross Trunks"; 'Twilfit and Tattings' and 'Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions' until he finally found the huge Marble building that was swarming with people. Harry entered through the door and he immediately felt compelled to look at a plague on the wall in the entrance, luckily Harry was able to resist the temptation and walk straight to a teller.

The Goblins were ruthless creatures, nobody could deny that… but nobody gave them credit for being smart as well as stealthy. The Goblins ruled most people where their hearts laid… with their money. But Goblins were also loyal to their clients, or at least they were supposed to be loyal to their clients. But like every race, there were exceptions… and Agernock was unfortunately of them. Blinded by his greed, he betrayed his client, and thus, his life was forfeit to said client.

Goblins were very proud creatures, and they are very prone to kill you instead of 'talking things out' and the word '_mercy_' does not exist in their vocabulary, unfortunate for some. Goblins like being shown respect, though many purebloods don't think Goblins are worth their time, so the Goblins are given free reign over their economy and thus, why such betrayals happen.

As Harry was walking to a teller, he noticed the goblin guards standing with swords and smiling maliciously, waiting for someone to make a wrong move.

"Excuse me, could you please help me?" Harry asked in a child-like voice.

"What is it, young human? Lost?" The Goblin asked.

"No, actually I am here to see somebody about claiming my inheritance."

The Goblin looked shocked and led Harry over to a room where they were met with a large goblin behind a mahogany desk. The walls were covered in family tree tapestries and littered with various axes and swords.

"Greetings Master Zurknok, I bring a human wishing to claim inheritance." The teller said to the larger Goblin.

"Yes, well, come this way than. Take a seat while I set up everything." The goblin motioned to the chair in front of the large desk.

The goblin returned with a stone basin, parchment and two bottles filled with some or other potion. The Goblin also took out a knife from a drawer and put it in front of Harry.

"Seven Drops of Blood onto the piece of parchment if you will."

Harry pricked his finger with the given knife and let the crimson liquid run freely. Finally there was seven drops and the goblin took the parchment from Harry and started pouring a mixture of the liquids into the stone basin and then he out the parchment into the basin, waiting.

After what seemed like forever, but what was only a minute or two, the goblin removed the parchment and gave it to Harry.

**Name: Hadrian James Arcturus Potter-Black (Hadrian Thomas Riddle-Gaunt)  
Age: 10  
Date of birth: 31 July 1980; 23:59:59  
Place of Birth: 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Hereditary Home**

**Father: James Charlus Potter  
Grandfather: Charlus Amadeus Potter  
Grandmother: Dorea Nymphadora Potter-Black**

**Mother: Lillith Amaranth Black-Gaunt (Lillian Rose Evans)  
Grandfather: Hadrian Salazar Gaunt  
Grandmother: Angelita Drucilla Gaunt-Black**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Currently in Azkaban, role passed on to closest male relative)  
Godmother: Alice Janus Longbottom-Smith (Currently incapacitated, role passed on to next of kin)**

**Acting Godfather: Regulas Arcturus Black  
: Alphard Pollux Black  
Acting Godmother: Augusta Jane Longbottom  
: Jennifer Marie Smith**

**Heir to the Noble House of Riddle  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black  
Heir to the Ancient and Dead House of Gaunt  
Heir to the Ancient and Dead House of Slytherin  
Heir to the Ancient and Dead House of Gryffindor  
Heir to the Honoured and Revered House of Peverall **

**Magical Abilities:  
Natural Blood Mage  
Natural Occlumens  
Natural Legilimens  
Affinity for Potions  
Parseltongue  
Wandless Magic**

**Magical Guardian: None  
Emancipated: Yes**

Harry was quite shocked when he read the parchment and realised that he wasn't eve related to the Dursleys at all, and happy to learn that he was emancipated as well. The Goblin behind the table looked at Harry for a bit, analysing him, until he finally stood up and went out of the room, returning only seconds later with various boxes, putting them in front of Harry waiting for Harry to start putting them on.

Harry put them on one by one, only to be bombarded by the felling of something ripping his almost non-existent Occlumency shields. Harry was suddenly bombarded by knowledge on all of his new powers and his families' basic history, such as knowing that almost every magical house in the Wizarding Britain owed the House of Peverall something. Be it money, favours, life-debts… you name it. The House of Peverall only ever Feuded with one house, and that was, funnily enough, the Minor House of Carrow and that was because of the Marriage contract that they violated.

"Hadrian, if I may call you that, we have found several inconsistencies in the ledger of every single one of your vaults. How would you like us to proceed?"

"Do what you think is the best for my Vaults. I would like a full report of every single item I have in all of my vaults. Until then, I would like to withdraw the full amount of galleons from the charity fund at Hogwarts." Harry said, while handing the little golden key to the Goblin.

The Goblin had a very malicious look on his face when he looked at Harry and said; "I will see to it that you are… reimbursed of all of your belongings Lord Peverall. In the meantime I urge you to relax and we should have a full list of everything by tomorrow."

**Shopping next… Should be Posted by next weekend. If not then maybe during the week.  
Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**THERE IS NOW A POLL UP FOR WHICH MAGICAL SCHOOL HARRY SHOULD GO TO, YOU CAN IND IT IN MY PROFILE. ITS ALL UP TO YOU GUYS BUT HARRY WILL DEFINATELY NOT BE GOING TO HOGWARTS OUT OF FREEWILL**


	3. Chapter 3: Fill Me In (Filler)

_Aaaaaand the new Chapter is heeeeeere!  
ENJOY!_

_This is mainly just a filler, but do let me know what you want or what you're looking for!_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Fill me In (FILLER)  
_

_**People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all.  
People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing.  
People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel?  
Pain is meant to wake us up.  
People try to hide their pain.  
But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio.  
You feel your strength in the experience of pain.  
It's all in how you carry it.  
That's what matters.  
Pain is a feeling.  
Your feelings are a part of you.  
Your own reality.  
If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality.  
You should stand up for your right to feel your pain.  
**_**_- Jim Morrison_**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was, for lack of better words, pissed off. Mainly because he hadn't gotten a reply from Harry Potter to his Hogwarts letter, which was sent to him a few days before his birthday, and also because it would be two more months before the whole Wizarding world starts to question him about the whereabouts of the little Potter spawn.

Albus was wandering if he cast the Owl redirection ward properly or not. It wasn't very well known to many… but the letters for Hogwarts attendance were sent out according to the name that was given in the Muggle world first, or they were sent to the name that the wizard called himself. It was old Magic and it rarely happened that one person would have two names… nothing said it was impossible, just that it rarely happened. Hadrian Potter, or Riddle, was a special case.

The first war against Gellert Grindelwald, Dumbledore's ex-lover turned Dark Lord, had completely drained Dumbledore's personal vaults and his family vaults were on the verge of emptiness. Dumbledore had to sell off all of his family's properties just to pay off all of his debt, winning an Order of Merlin, albeit First Class, doesn't come with a million galleons, quite the opposite actually and becoming the Supreme Mugwump and the Chief Warlock of the Britain Wizengamot also didn't come with a price tag, He was just expected to fill the position.

And after Voldemorts rise the first time, Dumbles had to sell off all of his family's left over artefacts and books, thus The Ancient House of Dumbledore fell and the Minor House of Dumbledore was formed. Not many knew this, but after Percival Dumbledore, old Albus' father, was sent to Azkaban for brutally beating and murdering three muggles marked the beginning of the fall of the _once _Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore.

All of their properties and money were seized by the ministry leaving Albus and his whole family with their house in Godrics Hallow and the little bit of clothing that they had. Their hereditary Wizengamot seat was seized as well as their '_Noble' _title. But soon after the fall of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, did Albus begin to build the family name from the ground up. And by the time he was twenty, for being Head boy and Prefect as well as a student on the Honour Roll the ministry returned some of the gold as well as their Ancestral Manor on the condition that Albus continued to serve the Light.

When Albus Dumbledore saw a gap with the Potter family's gold he took it, even though he was the main cause of their death and he purposely let Peter Pettigrew escape so that he could throw Sirius Black in Azkaban, the Wizarding prison. Albus tried to get them to throw Sirius in Nurmengard, where there were no Dementors, but the minister of Magic declined. Albus Dumbledore may have been a manipulative bastard… but he wasn't ruthless. The old man still had a heart.

Albus Dumbledore had paid off the Potter Account manager and quite the conglomeration of people, including one Remus John Lupin, Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, Severus Tobias Snape, Vernon Dursley and The Weasleys'… or at least Molly Prewett Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley. The two oldest Weasleys' didn't need to be paid off because they both received the Prewett fortune and Percival wouldn't budge because as much as he respected the old man, he was a control freak and followed the rules. Fredrick and George Weasley were left quite the sum of Galleons by their uncles', Fabian and Gideon Prewett, before their untimely demise. And Arthur would never do anything to hurt anybody, hence why he was the Head of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department at the ministry.

Albus tried every trick in book so that he could bring his house's fortune back. And since there were rarely any magical orphans left Dumbledore, in an act of his 'greater good' thinking, had decided to drain the orphan account at Hogwarts and put it into his own vault. Thus when he had given McGonagall the key to the 'orphan vault' he had actually given her the key to a his second personal vault where he left all of his 'Potter money' as well as all of his and he had strictly told McGonagall to bring the key back once she was done with the orphan. Although he hadn't counted on Minerva actually giving his key to the very person he had stolen from… Harry James Potter. But fortunately, or unfortunately (Depending who you ask), Dumbledore didn't know anything about what was about to happen. Dumbledore could predict a lot, but nobody would be able to predict the shitstorm that Dumbledore had gotten himself into. Not even the great Divination teacher of theirs' would see this coming.

Harry Potter was out for revenge, and he would definitely make Dumbledore crawl back to him on his knees, begging for mercy. The question was… would Harry ever forgive the old geezer for ruining Harry's life?

Probably not… but nevertheless, Dumbles would try all he could.

Goblin Zurknok was quite pleased that he had been given free reign over the consequences that every single person who had fucked with his client, Goblins weren't the leader of the economy for nothing. But first he had to help the boy by giving him some less known information about a certain person… cough Dumbledore cough… and he would help his client get revenge.

Zurknok walked through the halls of Gringotts after withdrawing everything from Dumbledore's vault and leaving replica's there. He then took one of those magically enhanced money pouch's and stuffed everything from the vault there, it was all legal since Harry had the key in his possession and it was willingly given of course. Dumbledore had left word at the Goblins that once that key surfaced they were to hold onto it until he could collect it himself and Zurknok was more than happy to hold onto the key, in the Chief Director of Gringotts' office, that was guarded by nearly twenty Goblin Warriors, who were armed.

"Hadrian, I have noticed some… rather interesting news about what was found in the vault. I think that you should see this, it's quite disturbing. It is a memory or rather a few memories. For a fee we could let you view them."

Before Harry could even reply to the Goblin, he too out another stone basin filled with blue strands. The Goblin uncorked the phial and poured the blue strands into the basin and motioned for Harry to proceed to put his head in the contents.  
_***_-_***_

_An old man with a beard that reached past his chest and white shoulder length hair with these piercing blue eyes was standing dressed in a golden robe beside a man that had rat-like features and blonde hair with brown eyes._

_"__Are you sure that Voldemort knows the location of the Potters', Peter?" Asked the old man in a fatherly tone so good, that even Harry wondered how this man was connected to his parents' deaths. _

_"__Y-Yes Professor Dumbledore, the Dark Lord knows of the exact location of the Potters and I managed to plant a seed of doubt for Black and Lupin within the Potters' so they are less likely to think that I am the spy. Professors… are you sure that James and Lily have to die? Can't we just take the boy to the Dark Lord?" Said the ugly rat boy in what seemed like one breath._

_The grandfatherly look on Professor Dumbledore immediately went from grandfatherly and soft to cold and piercing. _

_"__How dare you question me boy. Isn't it enough that I'm paying you and keeping your mother and yourself safe from Voldemort? Once the Potters' are dead I will be named main benefactor of the will, I made sure of that after killing the elder Potters' and treating poor James like a son. He has passed everything unto his wife and child, and only if Harry doesn't collect his inheritance after he is eleven years old, it will all go to me."  
***_-_***_

_The scene changed to the old man again but this time he was in a fancy place that looked like Gringotts. He was standing in an office of sorts, not too unlike the one Harry was in now (In real life Harry is still in Zurknok's office at Gringotts). There was a Goblin that looked a bit younger than Zurknok and he was wearing a robe that had the Potter family crest, which consisted of a panther with what looked like emerald eyes. _

_"__I'm telling you, once the Potter boy doesn't collect his inheritance, which he won't know of, thanks to my owl redirecting wards at Number Four Privet Drive, you will definitely get at least ten per cent of the Potter family vaults, but until then I need to gain entrance to remove a few things and pay off my agents. Nobody works for free anymore."_

_"__Is that so Albus Dumbledore? What if all else fails and you and I both get caught? What then?" the Goblin sceptically asked._

_"__Then we say that I am the boys acting Magical Guardian here to make a withdrawal on behalf of my charge. Nobody would dare to question my intentions. I am, after all, the estranged leader of the light side." Dumbledore confidently said.  
***_-_***_

_The Scenery immediately changed to a forest where the same old man was standing like he was waiting for something or someone, when suddenly a scruffy looking giant person came out of the trees. The man was wearing a dirty coat with bushy hair and a big, bushy beard._

_"__Ah, Hagrid, you have finally made it. Are the Potters' dead then?"_

_"__Aye Professor, but there was neither hide nor hair of the Dark Lord, all that was left was the little Potter and Sirius Black. But I done as you told me to and I chased him away; hopefully he will be dumb enough to walk right into your trap. I hope that Pettigrew makes it out alive, he's such a good old boy doing the work of the light." Hagrid said to Dumbledore._

_Just then a baby started wailing, Harry looked and saw that that baby was… him. The eyes were there, the scar, the nose… but that was before Harry was scarred or anything, when he was still innocent._

_Those people tore his innocence from him and Harry was not pleased.  
***_-_***_

_Then the scene changed once more and Harry saw the old man with a man in black robes with greasy hair and a hook nose. The man had a sneer on his face and looked very angry._

_"__Are you telling me that you have bound Lily's child's magic? Why? I basically sacrificed my life to save her and her child and now you just throw all of that away?" The man practically shouted._

_"__Never fear Severus, it is only because he will be powerful and we need him to have as little accidental magic as possible, mainly because he is to be sent to the Dursleys' and also because I fear that once they start to discipline him that he will become… violent and hostile. So we need to keep him under wraps, my boy." The old man said with a grandfatherly smile on his face that practically screams 'FAKE'._

_"__Albus, I don't like it. And when this explodes in your face, don't say that I didn't warn you." The mysterious man said before sweeping out of the room, cloak billowing behind him…  
***_-_***_

_The scene changed the last time to what looked like a hospital ward of sorts, probably the hospital wing at Hogwarts, there were hospital beds lined along both sides of the walls and were all empty, except for one. Harry looked on as he saw a baby on the bed, looking around in awe. _

_The same old man, Dumbledore, arrived in the room only mere seconds afterwards together with a strict looking woman, probably the healer, both heading towards the bed with the child on it. _

_"__Poppy, we need to bind young Harry's magic because if I have to send him to the muggles he will have to be able to contain his magic. It wouldn't work if he was found out by the __**dark**__, now would it?"_

_The healer looked like she was really thinking before she cast a spell on the baby, immediately putting the baby to sleep, she than looked at Dumbledore almost as if to say 'well, do your worst'._

_After casting what seemed like twenty spells on the baby, Dumbledore finally turned and left with the baby in his arms, thus ending the scene._

Harry came out of the basin and immediately the Goblin came to his side and helped Harry to stand up. Harry looked at the Goblin and said;

"If this is the way the Light side treats their own than I would much rather be Dark. At least there will be no false pretences with the Dark." Harry said with a cold face.

The Goblin that followed Zurknok was shocked that a child was so cold and callous. He was afraid of this child because he could feel the magical power just waiting to be released. He could feel the tainted power struggling to be loose.

"Master Goblin we need to unbind the human's magic and remove all the block on him before they release on their own, in which case I suggest we get as far away as possible because there will be on hell of an explosion. I believe it will be in our best interest to wait before putting in the Lordship rings."

The Goblin looked at the younger one for a few seconds before looking at his client and saying; "Hadrian, we need to unbind your powers, once we are done you should feel better. But since your magic was bound to make you a squib, we will need to re perform the inheritance ritual once your magic is free."

Harry just nodded and followed the Goblins to a room full of runes. Before he knew it they were removing some blood form him and were telling him to undress to his boxers to feel the full extent of the ritual. Once the runes were powered up and the chanting Goblins stopped Harry looked around before he felt a splitting pain course through his body. Harry felt chains tighten themselves to keep Harry in place and then he felt a presence he was familiar with… darkness.

"Hadrian James Potter I have waited for the day that you would finally break through the machinations of the Old Goat Dumbledore and finally meet with me. I am Morgana Le Fey, but you know me as Death. I am here to guide my Heir to greatness. And you have only got two choices really, dark or light. Personally I hope you pick my side because I can make you so powerful, oh so Powerful Hadrian." Said a dream-like voice out of nowhere,

In front of him stood a beautiful woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes, with beautiful dark Wings that reminded Harry of a Thestrals' wings. (_A/N Think of Luna Lovegood) _

Harry immediately said three choice words before being absorbed into a blinding light.

**"****I CHOOSE DARKNESS."**

"Hadrian. Hadrian you need to wake up. Old man Fumble's isn't waiting for anything you know."

Harry got up and found himself in a room that had various Goblin tapestries in it and followed the Goblin back to his office. Harry could finally feel his magic freely and Harry knew other people could feel it as well because the way that they looked at him when he walked passed.

The same as before, Harry dropped some of his blood in the basin and they waited once again for his inheritance ritual to show up.

* * *

**Name: Hadrian James Arcturus Potter-Black (Also Known As Hadrian Thomas Riddle-Gaunt in Muggle world)  
Age: 10  
Date of birth: 31 July 1980; 23:59:59  
Place of Birth: 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Hereditary Home**

**Father: James Charlus Potter (Dead 1981/10/31)  
Grandfather: Charlus Amadeus Potter (Dead 1976/02/06)  
Grandmother: Dorea Nymphadora Potter-Black (Dead 1976/02/06)**

**Mother: Lillith Amaranth Black-Gaunt (Also Known As Lillian Rose Evans in Muggle World) (Dead 1981/10/31)  
Grandfather: Hadrian Salazar Gaunt (Dead 1987/07/30)  
Grandmother: Angelita Drucilla Gaunt-Black (Dead 1982/09/13)**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Currently in Azkaban, role passed on to closest male relative & Possible next of kin)  
Godmother: Alice Janus Longbottom-Smith (Currently incapacitated, role passed on to next of kin)**

**Acting Godfather: Regulas Arcturus Black  
: Alphard Pollux Black  
Acting Godmother: Augusta Jane Longbottom  
: Jennifer Marie Smith**

**Heir to the Noble House of Riddle  
Heir to the Revered House of Blunt  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black  
Heir to the Ancient and Dead House of Gaunt  
Heir to the Ancient and Dead House of Slytherin  
Heir to the Ancient and Dead House of Gryffindor  
Heir to the Ancient and Dead House of Ravenclaw  
Heir to the Honoured and Revered House of Azkaban  
Heir to the Honoured and Revered House of Peverall **

**Magical Abilities:  
Natural Blood Mage  
Natural Occlumens  
Natural Legilimens  
Affinity for Potions  
Parseltongue  
Wandless Magic  
Animagus (Natural Shapeshifter)  
Metamorphmagus**

**Magical Guardian: None  
Emancipated: Yes  
Magical Class: Supreme Grand Sorcerer  
Magical Core: 1 789 Ambrosius Points (Highest was Merlin with a score of 1 500; Average wizard has a core of 150; anything below 100 is Squib) (Dumbledore scored 1008; Tom Riddle scored 1009.6)**

* * *

Without even knowing it, Harry had just became the most political influential person in the whole of Britain, magically and muggle.

The next thing Harry felt was excruciating pain course through his body, after finding the source… a family ring, Harry took it off and threw it on the table.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

"It seems like you have chosen your path… The Lordship ring for Gryffindor as well as Blunt has rejected you." The Goblin said with a sneer in the direction of the rings.

"We can have all their funds transferred into a separate vault for you and leave one knut for the next in line, which so happens to be the Weasley family for Blunt line and old man Fumbles for Gryffindor, as Headmaster, of course."

"I would like to make a withdrawal of three thousand galleons if I may? Also I would like to see a full audit of every single vault I own, at your soonest convenience."

"Yes sir, Lord Hadrian Peverall." Said the youngest Goblin in front of Harry before scurrying out to get the requested gold for Harry.

Once Harry got the money he left the Bank, vowing to return when his assets were ready for inspection. Three Thousand Galleons was worth about three million pounds in the muggle world, and could buy a very comfortable house in the Wizarding and Muggle world, if Harry wanted to, but Harry was sure that he had enough property for the time being, but what Harry really wanted was rare books as well as knowledge in more intimate subjects.

Harry found himself in Knockturn Alley and before he knew it, he was browsing the shops, before he came upon a Wizarding pawn shop called "Rutherford & Sons Co.," that held quite a few interesting things.

Harry immediately went inside and immediately started browsing the racks and shelves. Harry had gripped a feather light and space enlarged basket from the front of the store and started browsing through all of the magical artefacts, where Harry found a basin, not very much unlike the one at Gringotts, which was filled with memories and was labelled _'G.C. '. _

Also while Harry was browsing he found a trunk, made from mahogany and had a crest of a wolf with the initials of sorts engraved into the fine wood '_G.C.O'_ that contained about a hundred different wands and a whole lot of other stuff that Harry didn't bother to look at yet. Thus the trunk went into the basket.

Harry also found a leather bound book that had fading writing in it and lastly Harry found another trunk, but this time he couldn't open it, but he knew that he would be able to in the future, the trunk was a beautiful dark emerald green with a crest of what looked like the King of all Serpents, a Basilisk, under it were the letters '_G.C. ' _again. Harry thought that the pensieve and the trunk were supposedly related so Harry took the trunk and put it in his basket.

Once Harry reached the counter he found the owner, a six foot tall Caucasian man with black shoulder length hair and a scruffy looking beard with eyes that looked very much like Harry's eyes. The man had roughened sharp features that were obviously a family trait from the Black line, while he had a finer jawbone, a common trait within the Rosier line and he also had the broadened shoulder that was a Rowle and Goyle line trait. So in all honesty, you wouldn't be able to tell who this man actually was from his traits, like you usually would be able to do with all purebloods.

"Jeremy Callum Rutherford, Head of the Noble House of Rutherford, a pleasure to meet you." the man said after a few seconds of analysing Harry.

"Hadrian Arcturus Gaunt, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt, the pleasure is all mine Lord Rutherford." Harry said bowing respectfully.

"Ah, enough dilly-dallying now Heir Gaunt, let us see what you have there." With that the man and Harry packed out all of the things that Harry had placed in the basket.

"Ah, a pensieve is a very useful device to have. Helps one to analyse the past, but it is very easy to get lost in the past. Hence why so many people don't own one, they are not for the faint of heart and the weak minded.

"These trunks have been here for quite a while as well. Nobody has ever been able to open them so they have just been sitting here since early nineteen forty-five. Although this book interests me, it appears to be a family journal of sorts, which means that it is only readable to certain lines. Also if you are interested in the G.C. property I have a few more items in the back from the property." The man said while waiting for some sort of response from Harry.

Harry nodded and followed the man to the back storeroom where Harry was faced with all sorts of weapons and items that were deemed unknown or evil.

Rutherford handed Harry a set of blades, a katana and a set of daggers, with the same inscription and the crest of the basilisk, as well as jewellery box of sorts that he was unable to open. The box was a beautiful cherry wood box with a family crest on it that was faded too much to tell which family.

"I'll take them all, please sir."

Once they reached the front the man began to add up figures and finally he requested a price of only fifty galleons for these priceless artefacts saying that they were useless to him, and that they were taking valuable space in his shop.

Harry decided to end his shopping there because it was already nightfall and he didn't anybody at the orphanage to question him.

Harry looked at the second letter that he received the day before, Merlin Academy of Magic seemed quite legit and it sounded a whole lot better than Hogwarts. Harry picked up the letter and started reading it.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
_Dear H. Riddle… or is it Potter,_

_We here at Merlin Ambrosius Academy for Magic would like to offer you a position at our prestigious academy of finer magic. Should you accept please note that you will be expected to do your best at all times. Textbooks will be provided by the school seen as many magical creatures cannot afford them. _

_Term starts on the twenty-fifth of August and this letter will turn into a portkey at exactly twelve on the morning of the twenty-fifth. Should you miss this portkey you will not be given another._

_Sincerely,  
Jeremy Callum Rutherford  
Deputy High-Master  
Merlin Ambrosius Academy for Finer Magic_

_All students are expected to have at least the following;_

_A wand  
A set of ritual Blades  
A set of formal robes  
Seven Dark Grey or Crimson everyday robes  
A Ritual Journal  
A two compartment trunk (At least)  
A wand Holster  
Any other type of weapon is recommended_

_Signed,  
Caesium Martin Leskov  
High-Master  
Grand Sorcerer  
Merlin Ambrosius Academy For Finer Magic  
__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**_A/N: Next Chapter will be Hadrian going to School and learning cool stuff and planning._**

**_Any and all ideas will be greatly appreciated!_**

**_Ten points to the House of the person who can guess who Jeremy Rutherford actually is!_**

**_21:51 PM 2014/06/28 (UTC +02:00)_**

**_I'm reeling for Ideas for The Difference between Light and Dark… Any Ideas? Please PM me!_**

**_Please leave a Review of what you think!_**

**Poll RESULTS:**

**MERLIN INSTITUTE OF MAGES: 12  
SALEMS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: 9  
DURMSTRANG: 5  
BEUXBATONS: 1**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Luck

**_A/N: Yet another chapter, yay. Hope you people like it. Any ideas are more than welcome._**

* * *

_**"Never do A SINGLE thing in the anticipation to prove something to someone who has hurt you.  
If someone has hurt or offended you (whoever that person may be), never perform anything or strive for anything in your life**_ with THE MIND of proving something to that someone/ to those people.  
May nothing that you do be done with any thought of them in mind.  
There is nothing that needs to be proven."  
_** ― C. JOYBELL C.**_

* * *

Ronald Billius Weasley was by nature a very jealous and greedy person and he was easily convinced, weak minded and he was also a weak wizard… thus making him perfect for Albus Dumbledore's plans. Ronald was more than happy to help Dumbledore with all of his plans and he was more than willing to betray his family to succeed… or for a few pieces of gold.

Soon enough Ronald would be expected to spy on one Harry James Potter. Dumbledore had promised him two-hundred fifty galleons per month until he began Hogwarts, where he would then receive five –hundred galleons per month. Ronald was also expected to distract Harry from his studies and to make Harry into the perfect little Gryffindor.

Now, Ginerva Molly Weasley was a complete different story. Her mother's greed and Ginerva's crush on Harry Potter was the cause for all of her problems. Ginerva was promised the hand of Harry Potter in marriage and the title of Lady Potter as well as having as much money as she could ever dream of. Ginerva was also given two-hundred fifty galleons per month until she was Hogwarts age, then she would receive one thousand five-hundred galleons per month.

Ginerva was expected to distract Harry as well, but she was also expected to let Harry impregnate her so that he would be forced to marry her… Now this is where Molly Jane Prewett Weasley comes into the picture. Once Ginerva was impregnated, Molly would sue Harry for the whole Potter fortune as well as making Harry pay Child Support for the rest of his natural life.

Dumbledore wouldn't be getting nothing out of this deal, no not at all! Dumbledore would then receive fifty per cent of the fortune, as per signed magical contract. According to Dumbledore, the Potter Vaults were worth at least Two Million Galleons, thus giving Molly One Million Galleons and Dumbledore taking the other Million Galleons.

Such a perfectly thought out plan, if only Dumbledore didn't have such a trusting nature, then he would have seen what was coming before it was in front of him. But unfortunately or fortunately… depending whom you ask, Dumbledore was too confident, borderline arrogant and he believed that he was untouchable. If anybody so much as doubted Dumbledore, he would slander their name, making them out to be the next coming of the Dark Lord, hence why nobody would say anything out to Dumbledore.

Thomas 'Tom' Marvolo Riddle was the first ever person in history to ever stand up to Dumbledore. And you obviously know the result. Everybody started to reject Thomas, and everybody started to shun him. The last straw for Thomas was when he was cornered by a bunch of Gryffindor's, where he was beaten half to death.

After that Thomas vowed to never be weak again, and he spent all of his time in the Restricted Section of the Library learning the Darkest of Dark Magic's. But unfortunately Thomas got lost along the way… the feeling of pure power sucked him in, the feeling of his lust for power turned sweet little defenceless Tommy into a megalomaniac. And in turn, Thomas, freshly dubbed Lord Voldemort, had taken the place of Lord Grindelwald.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle died the night of October Thirty-First, along with his long-lost cousin Lillith Gaunt-Black and his cousin by marriage, James Potter. Thomas Marvolo Riddle died, and left Lord Voldemort in his place. One day… maybe one day, Thomas Marvolo Riddle might be whole again.

* * *

All of Harry's time at the Orphanage and at The Dursley's had made Harry, for lack of better words, emotionally fucked. Harry always had a cold, calculating exterior that matched his calculating and cunning mind. Harry had never felt love before, ever. Harry had only ever felt hate and anger directed towards him and Harry felt a deep loathing and anger back at his tormentors. This made Harry a very emotionally inept person, who was detached and cold to people he didn't know. But nonetheless Harry tried his best to win his internal battle between himself and he prevailed most of the time.

Harry found himself in The Leaky Cauldron waiting for a representative from Merlin Ambrosius Academy of Magic to arrive. Once Harry sent his acceptance letter he received another letter a few hours later telling him to wait at The Leaky Cauldron the following morning. And here he was… waiting.

After a few minutes Harry felt a presence sneaking up on him, Harry was immediately on guard, taking out the Dagger, that he had bought the previous day by Rutherford & Son Co., and held onto it tightly getting ready to strike if necessary. Once the presence was getting too close for Harry's liking Harry got into position to stab him in the arm.

"No need to strike, young Mage. I come in peace." The presence, a male with a rough voice said.

Harry visibly relaxed, yet he was still on guard, waiting for this male to do anything to provoke him. Harry was paranoid by nature and he would much rather be prepared than be caught unaware.

"I am Professor Daniel Ashton Rutherford, Professor of Advanced and Mastery Level Potions and Beginner Level Blood Magic. I will be your escort today; we will be going to get your equipment at least that that you will need to get in Distrito De Magia today. We will be arriving by Portkey in Spain's magical community, from there we will be going to Madame Rita's Magical Robes, Osmium's Wands and finally we will be going to Evanson Magical Supplies."

With that Harry and Daniel Rutherford disappeared in a swish and landed three minutes later in a very unfamiliar place that was swarming with people. Harry and Rutherford immediately went into the robe shop and ordered seven Crimson and Grey robes for Harry with the Merlin Academy Crest on them, which consisted of a wolf, a phoenix, a basilisk and a jaguar on the crest all coming together to form the 'M' insignia.

Harry figured that, like Hogwarts, Merlin Academy also sorted students into different types of houses. How they did it was unknown to him. Why they did it was also unknown to him. All Harry knew was that he was going to embrace his studies.

Once Harry received his cloaks that were made of wolf fur lined with Acromantula silk to keep warm in winter. Harry and Rutherford made their way to Osmium's wands, which was a small and dusty shop on the corner of the street. In all Honesty if you didn't know the shop was there you would have never found it because it was so hidden from view. Once Harry entered his senses were almost overloaded with all of the magical power in the room.

The small shop seemed crammed and dusty at first sight, but Harry knew there was more to the dusty shop than he saw. A reasonably old man that was five foot three inches tall with golden streaks in his white hair with violet eyes looked piercingly at Harry, almost as if trying to analyse Harry's personality and traits. Just as Harry had expected, he felt a presence knocking gently against his Occlumency shields, before the old man looked at Harry in surprise.

"I see you are very adept in the mind magics, young Lord. I would ask you to lower your shields, but I think I have just the wand for you. I can feel it radiating from you; you will own many a wand in your lifetime. The wand you receive today will be a temporary wand. You will have to find a new wand every once in a while, but that is up to you. Your magical core is always fluctuating and your core will always be growing and your wand may not always be able to keep up with you.

"I would suggest that you learn to get used to being abnormal, young sir. You will never be normal, just accept it. I would suggest you brush up on your wandless magic, young sir, because you will need it sometime in the future."

"Now enough dilly-dallying around, you came for a wand, not a free psychoanalysis. Since you are a special case I ask that you please release a bit of your magic and feel for the strongest attraction." The old wandmaker said to Harry, motioning to the rows and rows of wands in boxes.

Harry did as he was told and he came to a box that was engraved with a familiar crest on it. Harry looked closer and saw the crest closer; it was a crest of a Grim – A big Black shaggy dog- and the following words on it; _The Ancient and Noble House of Black **Toujours Pur **_… that explains the familiarity of the crest.

Harry went to the front of the room and gave the box to the wandmaker, where the wandmaker looked surprised at Harry.

"Well, young sir, this is just unexpected! That wand belonged to Phineas Nigellus Black, five hundred and sixty seven years ago; this wand was returned to my grandfather, who had never again found a partner for this wand. You are the first person in over half a millennium to touch that wand. Only a true Black would be able to wield that wand. So, young sir, twelve and three quarters Snakewood with a core of manticore blood and the blood of Phineas Nigellus Black himself."

Daniel Rutherford looked at Harry in astonishment, as he felt for the necklace around his neck for the Heirship Ring of House Black, just to find it missing, and in its place was the ring symbolising a Secondary Heir. Daniel Rutherford really needed to speak to his uncle soon.

After that Harry got himself a red wand holster made from the hide of a Spanish Ridgetail Dragon. Harry and Rutherford left the wand shop and Rutherford was funnily enough even quieter than before, he seemed to be thinking intently about something. Harry and Rutherford walked for a few minutes before they reached Evanson Magical Supplies, where Harry was left alone with a pouch full of money from Rutherford to get all of his goods.

"I am sure that he is the next Lord, Alpha. I am so sure of it. How else would he wield Grandfather Phineas' wand? He has to have dominant Black blood. Uncle Alpha we need to keep an eye on him," said a concerned Daniel Rutherford to an equally concerned Jeremy Rutherford.

Daniel and Jeremy Rutherford were once known as Regulas Arcturus and Alphard Pollux Black once upon a time, but they had both left their names behind in favour of living a peaceful life where neither had to worry about old man Dumbledore or Voldemort. Regulas faked his death a year before the war ended and found his uncle Alphard, who faked his death in Regulas' sixth year. Together they both applied for a position at Merlin Ambrosius Academy of Magic, where they were given low positions, and they worked their way up the ladder.

After only fifteen years had Alphard became Deputy High master and Regulas became an advanced professor, all of the advanced professors needed to have at least two masteries in their subjects, which on its own was an accomplishment. Regulas apprenticed under the Current High master of Merlin Academy, _Caesium Martin Leskov, _who was a master in almost every magical subject except Divination and funnily enough Transfiguration. Regulas got his masteries in Potions, Ritual Magic, Blood Magic and finally Spell Crafting.

Merlin Ambrosius Academy of Magic had been home to many great people in history such as Mordred Ambrosius Emrys-Le Fey –Merlin's son-, Nicolas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel (née Gamp), Charlus Amadeus Potter (James Potter's Father), Gellert Caleb Ollivander the second, Garrick Ollivander, Even Salazar Slytherin was in Merlin Academy for a short period of time.

All great historical figures were in Merlin Academy… except Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore… nobody was particularly impressed with him because all his power he got from rituals which wear off in time, thus why he was still Headmaster of Hogwarts, because his magical core feeds of the ambient magical power in the castle.

"If he really is the new Lord Reggie, than we can use it to our advantage. Arcturus is frail, Polaris and Pollux are disowned for being Dark Creatures, Sirius is in Azkaban, Narcissa is married to Malfoy, Bellatrix is in Azkaban with her hubby, Andromeda's Muggle died while trying to oppose the Dark Lord, her half-blood spawn Nymphadora is going into her second year at Hogwarts, isn't she… maybe we can do something…" said Alphard while thinking.

"Maybe we can convince the new Lord and Head of House Black to accept Nymphadora into the family and get her to come here, Dorea died with Charlus, Druella went mad when Bellatrix was thrown into Azkaban, Marius was disowned for being a Squib, Orion and Walburga both died… We are supposedly dead, Reggie, our Noble house is dead. I think it's time we went and saw Andromeda. Her daughter is the first Metamorphmagus born into the Black line in four generations and if Andy agrees than we can maybe Blood adopt her. Or even leave her the way she is, she is anyway classified as a first Generation Pureblood because Theodore was a mudblood."

Alphard and Regulas may not have openly supported the Dark Lord in the first war, but after seeing how the supposed 'Light' side treated everybody who was either born neutral or Dark they decided that they were firmly for the Dark. And anyway… to a Black family was all that mattered.

Harry went through various shops until he found himself in a bookshop of sorts. It was supposed to be a pawnshop, but there were more tattered books than anything else in the shop. Harry browsed the bookshelves and looked at the old copies of schoolbooks and other books until he found an old journal filled with neat spidery writing. On the first page was a name…

* * *

**_Property of Gellert Caleb Ollivander The Second  
Heir to the Resurrected House of Ollivander  
Merlin Ambrosius Academy (1932 – 1940)  
Masters in Blood Magic  
Masters in Transfiguration  
Class Of 1940  
Basilisk  
Head boy (1939 – 1940)  
Top of Class (1932 – 1940)_**

* * *

That name seemed so familiar to Harry, yet so unfamiliar at the same time, Harry felt as if he knew Gellert Ollivander from somewhere. But he couldn't remember from where. Book in hand; Harry made his way to pay for it.

Once out Harry spotted Rutherford and went to him, waiting for him to give Harry any further instructions. He still looked troubled to Harry, and Harry could see that there was some magic that was distorting his image… probably a glamour charm or something. Since Harry had no experience with glamour's or anything else like that he wasn't able to tell what it was, but whatever it was that his future Professor was hiding, it was big.

Once Rutherford had told Harry that he would get him at the Leaky Cauldron on the Twenty-first of August to take him to the grounds of Merlin Academy, he gave Harry a book with the Merlin Coat of Arms on it and then took out a pocket watch again. Once Harry took hold of the watch, they were immediately shifted away, leaving air in their place. Materialising three minutes later in the aparration point in Diagon Alley. Rutherford looked at Harry before saying; "Good Luck with the hunt." before apparating away, leaving a very confused Harry Potter behind, wondering what he meant by 'the hunt'…

It turns out the book that Rutherford gave Harry was actually a lot like 'Hogwarts: A history' but only it was meant to help all first years.

* * *

_Dear Young Applicant,_

_Since the time of Merlin there have been various people whom believed that they were worthy of being in Merlin Academy, thus all potential First Years have to do something called "The Hunt"; where every first year student uses his or her full potential to get passed a series of challenges, ranging from Stealth exercises to Strength and Magical Endurance. All First Years are expected to survive the challenge, but it isn't uncommon for any first years to drop out or forfeit their chance at entrance._

_ There are three stages, first stage is a stealth and cunning challenge and is commonly failed. Once a stage is failed, the applicant or First Year has a chance to prove themselves in the next two sections. _

_The second stage is a strength and agility challenge mixed with a test of logic and ability to function under pressure and good decision making._

_The third stage is never the same, it could be almost anything and it is almost unheard of that a first year would pass all three stages. _

_Good Luck and I hope you get into Merlin Ambrosius Academy.  
Lord Merlin Ambrosius Emrys The First  
Head of The Noble House of Emrys  
Regent Head of The Ancient House Le Fey  
High Master  
962 A.D._

* * *

_'This should be interesting…'_

Harry was lying on his bed at The Leaky Cauldron reading a book on stealth, since he was for all purposes a shapeshifter, a metamorphmagus as well as a natural shapeshifting animagus the stealth should be easy for him, even though he hadn't tried his animagus abilities, he knew that he could alter his height by at least nine inches taller as well as shorter, and he could completely alter his facial structure and his body shape.

Harry decided that he would get a book on animagus transformations to see if he could get at least one Animagus form before '_the hunt'_ which would be taking place near the end of August, August twenty-first to be exact, term would start at the twenty-fifth, but they were expected to mingle and form alliances on the twenty-first, and then on the twenty-second they would start the hunt. Then they were sorted into their different houses. It never said how, it just said that they would be sorted.

There were supposedly four houses, five if you count Apprentice, but it very rarely happened and when it does the person who was Apprentice was seen as the Next Coming of Merlin, since only his and Morgana Le Fey's offspring were ever able to get passed all three stages in one piece.

Harry decided that for his first animagus form he would become something useful, like a bird or something that he could use regularly and something that could possibly be helpful. So Harry decided to try and become a Raven, so he started focusing, like the book said, on transforming his arm into a wing. Harry felt it was very much like changing his human features and before he knew it, he was able to transform all of body parts to those of a blackish raven, slowly but only one by one.

But afterwards Harry immediately felt the fatigue from using magic for a couple of hours. Harry felt faint and he could already see dark spots in his vision and finally after what felt like hours, Harry felt Darkness claim him.

The next time Harry woke was late the next afternoon, and he felt better… less fatigued and more focused. And Harry was determined to focus his last month on magical training and trying to better himself so that he could complete at least two stages in the entrance to Merlin Academy.

Harry started feeling power radiate from his family rings symbolising that family magic was shifting and manifesting itself, but unfortunately the only ring that was manifesting its power was the Black Ring, not that he minded though it was a rather big surprise when Harry woke up a week after mastering his animagus Raven form and being able to faintly see magic and runes. Harry knew that the more he practised, the better he would get at it. Harry was amazed at how bright and how many runes there was at Gringotts, all the runes overlapped and formed a bright, shining picture.

All too soon it was August and Harry was busy unpacking his trunks, the one he got from Gaunt as well as the one he got from the Rutherford pawnshop. The trunk he bought from Rutherford's was filled with wands all sizes and he recalled what the old wandmaker said about his core fluctuating and that he would always need a different wand, so harry moved to his multi-compartment trunk, but not before he picked the first one that responded to him and realised that all wands had a tag on them.

_"12 and three eighteenths Cherry with a core of Black Widow Venom soaked in Hungarian Horntail Blood; Belonged to Aiden Marius Lympha; Sentenced to twenty-five years in Nurmengard for Elemental Power Usage and High Treason against the British Isle and International Confederation Of Wizards; Seventeen thirty-two A.D."_

'_Ah, thank you Mister Lymph for the wand, an almost perfect match, almost better than Phineas Nigellus Black's wand.' _

It could never hurt to have an extra wand stashed on your person, and Harry could feel that he would need it in the near future, especially with assholes like Albus Dumbledore around trying to take complete control of him. Harry was not going to be a slave for the Light or Dark… Harry could never see himself as a slave to something he doesn't agree with or believe in. Harry was the type of person who liked to have complete control over his emotions… but when he thinks of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore he could already feel his blood boiling and he could feel himself starting to lose control slowly but surely.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that he missed his birthday, so he decided that on the Fifth of August he would go out and treat himself to a new wand holster for his secondary wand and he go himself a dagger holster a lot like his wand holster and a set of rare… and very, very, seriously expensive set of Basilisk venom soaked blades that he shoved in his holster. He strapped the holster on his left arm just above his secondary wand. They were both disillusioned along with his primary wand and they were all thought triggered thanks to his brilliant reflexes he was able to learn how to flawlessly catch his wands and daggers in a fluid movement.

Harry went to Flourish and Blotts as well and decided to browse the very large variety of books on Ancient Runes picking out various books that he thought would help him along the way. Harry at this moment was content with his life. It didn't get any better than this.

Finally August the Twentieth came and Harry was, once again, packing and unpacking his trunks… once again Harry found himself looking at the Journal of Gellert Ollivander. Harry had yet to read anything inside of the diary and he didn't know when he would find the time to read it, but he hoped it was soon.

Harry went downstairs into the pub as Harrison Gaunt, four foot something inches, red hair, blue eyes and sharp features. Harry was ready to leave for Merlin Ambrosius Academy.

Harry's senses were going haywire when he was tapped on the shoulder by a man that looked almost exactly like Daniel Rutherford but a bit… okay a lot older, and he was a bit taller. Jeremy Rutherford… the man he met at the pawnshop.

"I am Jeremy Rutherford, We meet again. Lord Gaunt… Potter… Riddle… Whichever one you go by nowadays; it's time to go. Are you ready? Once you start… you can't go back."

Harry nodded and Rutherford took out a book and pointed his wand at it muttering a spell and handing it to Harry… In a swift movement Harry and Jeremy Rutherford, Also Known As Alphard Black, were gone.

They landed in a field set up with neat tents in rows.

"Welcome to the First Section… I wish you luck, young one.

* * *

**_A/N: So what you think?_**


End file.
